As an optical fiber reinforcing heating device for an optical fiber fusion-splicing device, one comprising a heating table having an accommodation unit that contains a fiber reinforcement sleeve covering a fusion-splicing part of optical fibers, which heats the fiber reinforcement sleeve; a pair of coated fiber pressing parts disposed at both ends of the heating table and grasping the optical fibers; and a lid part that covers the accommodation unit has been known, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.